Nagatha
is a Rank C Drain-attribute Yo-kai of the Eerie tribe. In Yo-kai Watch, Nagatha is one of the Yo-kai required to unlock Dandoodle. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch'': Main game series: ** ''Yo-kai Watch'': Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Minor Yo-kai Biology A fair-skinned Yo-kai with a large grinning mouth full of dark gray teeth. She wears light pink lipstick and has slightly pointed ears. Her hair covers most of the upper portion of the face and is a light raspberry color. She wears a black and pale pink dress with sheer tights and pale yellow heels to match her cellphone. She also resembles fellow Yo-kai Chatalie. Nagatha is harsh and critical and does not suffer fools lightly nor gladly. She tends to act more superior, nitpicking at small details. Anyone possessed by Nagatha will become rather surly and nag the living daylights out of other people for any infractions they see. She and Copperled had once married, but eventually divorced due to their fights. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch'' Nagatha appears under vending machines and cars, and in trash piles everywhere in Downtown Springdale during the day. She can also be freed from the Crank-a-kai with a Purple Coin. Yo-kai Watch 2 Nagatha can be found in the grass at the Excellent Tower. Yo-kai Watch 3 Nagatha can be found under vending machines in Downtown Springdale. She can also be found in a Yo-kai Spot on Mt. Wildwood. Game Data Evolution Fusion Stats | medal = Bukimi | image = | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = | tribe = eerie | yo-kai = Otsubone-sama.png}} Movelist Quotes * Freed from Crank-a-kai: "Hmph. Took you long enough to get me out. This means we're friends." * Befriended: * Loafing: * Receiving food (favourite): "Oh, that's good." * Receiving food (normal): "Just average." * Receiving food (disliked): Etymology * "Otsubone-sama" is the term otsubone with the ''-sama'' honorific. Said term used to mean "lady-in-waiting", but in modern times it refers to unmarried office ladies. * "Nagatha" is a portmanteau of the word nag or nagging, and the female name Agatha. * In German, "Nörgelika" has the word Nörgel ''means "nagging". * Her Spanish name, "Pilicajosa" is a combination of "Pelirroja" (Redhead) and "Encajosa" (Embedded). Origin Nagatha is likely based on the ''ohaguro-bettari, a female youkai similar to the nopperabou (see Faysoff#Origin) that has no facial features save for a mouth full of teeth blackened by ohaguro (ancient custom of dyeing one's teeth to protect them from decay and for aesthetic purposes). Trivia In Other Languages * Spanish: Pilicajosa * German: Nörgelika * Italian: Brontolaura * Portuguese (Brazil): Mirrita * French: "Umilie" de:Nörgelika Category:Eerie Tribe Category:Female Characters Category:Rank C Yo-kai Category:Drain-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Bread Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Healer Role Yo-kai Category:Humanoid Yo-kai